Great Power Comes Great Consequences
by Newsupergodzilla Josh
Summary: Anna has become the vigilante, Shadow. Elsa has become the villain, Ice Queen. But they don't know each other or do they? Anna is a sophomore and social outcast. Elsa is a senior and is the most popular student in the school. What will happen when these two cross paths and learn their secrets. SMUT on Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hero's & Villain's**

* * *

" _Today the masked Vigilante known as 'The Shadow' has just stopped the armed robbery at the nearby gas station. The witness will now share her thoughts."_ The news reporter held the mike up to the woman.

" _The two men were demanding money and aimed their guns at me. But out of the corner of the room the woman appeared from nowhere and jumped the man. I swear she is a martial arts master because those men were begging for their lives."_

" _Then she disappeared?"_

" _Yes. When the police arrived I tried to thank her but she vanished. If your listening to this Shadow. Thank you."_ Anna giggled at the news report and changed channels.

"All in a day's work. Time for some Walking Dead." The brunette got comfortable ready for a nice relaxing day.

 _*RING* RING*_

Anna narrowed her eyes at the phone but perked up seeing Kristoff's name.

" _Hey Anna! I saw the news."_

"I know. I know. I'm the greatest."

" _Right. Right. But anyway the police have doubled down on arresting you. You need to be careful and not accidently leave any DNA. I think we need to focus on the dangerous crimes and not the petty ones."_

"Kristoff…" Anna sighed trying to find the words. "You know I can't do that. Everybody deserves my help."

" _Sorry about that. But what if you get locked up? Who's going to help the people if your behind bars? What about the rest of your life?"_

"I'll think of something." Kristoff sighed on the other end.

" _It's not a movie. See you at school tomorrow."_

Anna hung up on the phone and began thinking about Kristoff's words. They wouldn't arrest her not after all the people she had saved over the past two months. She was only a Sophomore at Arendelle which made the Homework situation harder on the superhero job.

" _UNDER ATTACK! Police station is under attack by the Ice Queen members! We need backup! NO! STAY AWAY!"_ The police radio cut out.

"Hero time." Anna opened her closet to reveal her costume. It was a strawberry-blonde, the same color as her hair with a utility belt attached to it.

The brunette pulled the mask over her eyes hiding her identity. It was the first time she would be helping the police which made her a little nervous. Anna jumped out the window and vanished into the night traveling with the darkness.

* * *

A woman with platinum blonde hair wearing a blue and white suit covered in red snowflakes with an ice mask covering her face walked into the Police compound with many other henchmen holding assault rifles. The woman began searching for the cells trying to ignore the gunfire being exchanged by the police and her henchmen.

"You two are worthless." The platinum blonde woman placed her hands onto the bars causing them to freeze and snap from her grip. "You're lucky I still need you."

The two criminals that had robbed the convenient store walked out of the cell and bowed down to their boss.

"Were so sorry Ice Queen." The one criminal with long black hair broke down crying.

"Chase get your friend off of me."

"Sure thing IQ. Come on Chris." Chase pulled his friend off of the woman.

The three walked up to the front doors seeing their getaway car across the street. Chase and Chris walked across the street getting into the vehicle and driving away.

"Pl…Please…" A hand gripped itself onto the Ice Queen's leg scaring her half to death.

"Dammit." The woman shot a beam of ice onto the dying man's body freezing it solid.

"It's not really nice to freeze people to death." The Ice Queen snapped her head around to the voice and saw nothing.

"I must be going crazy." Once she turned around a fist collided with her mask breaking it on contact.

"OW!" Shadow held her hand in pain and rubbed the limb hoping it would get better. "What the hell is your face made of?"

Shadow saw the guns raised at her and disappeared dodging all the bullets. The vigilante teleported behind each henchmen knocking them out in less than ten seconds leaving her with the Ice Queen.

The Ice Queen picked herself off the ground revealing her face for almost two seconds stunning Anna. It was quickly covered up with an ice mask except for the blue eyes.

"I thought you were nothing more than a myth." Ice Queen and the vigilante circled around each other ready to fight.

"I thought you would do something exciting instead of busting out criminals I already took down." Anna retorted enraging the blonde.

The Queen formed an ice spear and flung it at Shadow. Acting quickly Shadow jumped into the shadows dodging the object.

"Marshmallow!" A big and tall muscular man came from behind the corner towering down the heroin. "Keep her busy."

The Queen jumped into the air using her powers to surf off into the city. Marshmallow brought Anna into a bear hug squeezing the life out of her.

"I like hugs to…but yours is too…hard…" Shadow fazed out of the man's grip disappearing from sight.

The larger man looked around the area in confusion but stopped moving when he heard the familiar clicking sound of guns.

"FREEZE!" Five officers aimed their pistols at Marshmallow who surrendered instantly along with the henchmen on the ground.

* * *

" _Nice work Elsa. But we have another problem. My best man, Marshmallow has been arrested along with ten others, you keep screwing up we won't have use for you anymore."_

Elsa sighed hanging up on her boss. She looked back one more time making sure she wasn't followed. The Ice Queen landed on a nearby building sighing in relief.

"You're not that hard to find." Shadow fazed next to the criminal and punched the lights out of the blonde. "Another win for the good guys."

Anna reached for Elsa's hand but when she gripped the hand her body was instantly frozen.

"Maybe this will shut you up." The Ice queen pushed Shadow's body to the edge of the roof ready to kick her to the ground. "This is your last warning. Don't. Get. In. My. Way. Got it!"

Anna shook her head and was thrown away from the ledge as the Queen flew off into the sky.

"Hopefully this ice melts soon." Anna closed her eyes hoping she could escape from her prison soon.

 **5 Hours Later**

Anna yawned and noticed that the ice had melted but her jaw dropped seeing the time. It was almost three in the morning and she still had to get homework done. As she made her way back to the apartment her hip began to hurt. Anna pulled up her costume seeing a grazed bullet wound.

"Fuck." Anna made a quick turn to Kristoff's house and knocked on his window hoping he was still awake.

Kristoff moved the blinds on the window and widened his eyes seeing Anna. "What the hell are you doing here, Anna?"

"Mind patching me up." Anna showed Kristoff the wound laughing a little. Seven walked up to the window happy to see the girl again.

Kristoff got out the first-aid kit and began sewing up Anna's bullet hole.

"I hope this has changed your opinion."

"On what?"

"You know what, Anna. You got shot today and I did some more research on that woman you faced today. She's killed almost twenty people across the United States and two of them were cops." Kristoff finished sewing up the wound and rubbed alcohol on it.

"I didn't even notice I was shot until she froze me to the roof. If she's a killer, then it's worth going after her." Anna raised her arms into the air but cringed when her hip began burning again.

"I can't stop you…can I?" Anna shook her head. "Please try and be careful next time."

"I'll do my best." Anna hugged her friend and jumped out the window heading home.

* * *

 **Arendelle High**

"Late again Ms. Autumn. Detention for the next week." Anna walked over to her desk ignoring the comments from the other students.

"If it isn't the social outcast, Anna." Cinderella commented earning a few laughs.

"I wonder if she's a drug addict." Rapunzel got a high five from the most popular girl in school. The golden star, Elsa Snow.

"I heard she lives alone with no parents." Anna was about to say something to Elsa but stopped when she saw her eyes.

They almost looked like…no. Anna laid he head down onto the desk.

' _I must be tired. I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds.'_

Anna closed her eyes and fell asleep while class was going on.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you like it. Basically a remake except they have powers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Into the Fire…

* * *

Elsa and Cinderella giggled watching Rapunzel grip the chair and pull it out causing a sleeping Anna to fall to the ground. The students burst out laughing while the teacher scolded the brunette.

"Did you have a nice trip, loser?" The three girls high-fived each other for the comment.

"Keep this up Anna and you won't have to worry about failing my class. Don't forget about your end of semester project." The teacher walked to over to Anna and frowned. "It is seventy percent of your final grade. Only forty-five days left until it's due."

Anna silently cursed to herself as the teacher walked away continuing her lesson on Greek Mythology. The brunette glared at the three girls and sat back down in her desk.

 _*BUZZ*_

Anna pulled out her phone and saw an attachment from Kristoff. Glancing up one last time to make sure the teacher wasn't looking she opened the message and stared at the article in horror.

 _Today we had an attack on the Police Station with the Ice Queen gang attacking head on. Fifteen police were killed in the action while the leader had mercy killed the sergeant. Shadow was at the scene of the crime assisting in the attack. Chief Weselton had this to say,_

" _This vigilante is as dangerous as the Ice Queen. She's just gaining our trust in order to let our guard down. Those two criminals she had taken down last night were immediately broken out of jail leaving many officers dead. As of tonight there will be a reward for the capture of these two criminals."_

 _Shadow: $1,000,000_

 _Ice Queen Leader: $7,500,000_

" _Any information will help. Remember that these people are no-"_

The teacher slammed a history book onto Anna's desk breaking her concentration from the article.

"Since you are so invested into your phone I believe it's only fair to dismiss you early." The teacher pointed to the door as the students snickered.

Anna walked out of the classroom down the hallway and sighed wondering how this day could get any worse.

"What do you mean you ate it!?" Anna stopped at the edge of the corner and peeked over to see Han's looking angry on the phone. "I break you out of that fucking cell and lost many of my men to that bitch…no, no, no…SHUT UP!"

Anna had to stop herself from gasping and hid behind the wall listening to Han's talking to his henchmen.

"Well try shitting it out if you haven't already taken a shit. I've gotta go. Don't worry about that super heroin. I've already hired someone to take care of her." Hans hung up on the phone and began walking towards Anna's location.

Acting on instinct Anna slowly walked into the shadow's disappearing from sight. Hans kicked the trash can near him and began cursing down the hallway.

 **Lunch**

"So your saying that Hans set up the attack on the Police Station?" Anna nodded with excitement. "That's a long shot. The guy I practically harmless. But you're the Superhero. What does it all mean?"

"Those two guys you busted at the Gas Station were the same two that were busted out last night. I heard them whispering about the treasure. I thought they meant cash." Anna took another bite of her burrito and began processing this new information.

"I hope we haven't discovered something big that would cause them to kill us off. Did Elsa give you a hard time again in class?" Kristoff began pulling something up on his phone.

"How'd you know?" Kristoff gave Anna his phone showing a video of Rapunzel pulling out her chair and falling to the ground. "Sometimes I wish I could just use my powers on them."

"But…"

"But it goes against my code." Anna sighed looking depressed again.

"I can't believe you created a code for yourself and your powers. Now if I was in your situation I would take full advantage of my powers and show the world not to mess with me." Anna smirked at Kristoff's speech.

It was all so strange first she gets her powers then she takes down two criminals and places them in jail only for them to be broken out with a new woman with powers. Not only that but Han's was in on the scheme. Suddenly it hit Anna like a brick. Almost ten men were arrested that day and would know where the hideout is.

"Kristoff I have an idea. I'm going to sneak into the Police Station and free one of the Ice Queen's henchmen and find out where their hideout is." Kristoff nearly chocked on his burrito hearing his friend's idea.

"Anna that is crazy! The Chief already thinks you're a criminal and has put a bounty on you. If you do this, then all the good you've done for the city will be in vain." Anna rolled her eyes.

"They'll understand when I find their hideout and take down the entire gang. Hell! I might even be able to take down the Ice Queen herself. New York is already full of criminals and killers but this new gang is ten times worse than them and if I take them down the entire city will see me as their Savior. What don't you get about that?"

"You got shot yesterday! These are possibly twenty to thirty officers who are trained to capture and kill. I don't want to see you dead like-"

"Don't!" Anna clenched her fists on the verge of tears. "I'm doing this with or without your help."

Anna jumped into the nearest shadow and vanished from sight leaving Kristoff alone.

* * *

 **Ice Queen Hideout**

"You heard the man." Chris pulled out a bottle of laxative.

"No way in hell I'm drinking that. I'll let it come naturally." Chase rubbed his stomach and instantly held it in pain.

"I snuck it into your coffee. Make sure you don't flush the toilet when it comes out." Chase ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Ten henchmen stood near the bathroom hearing the noises and screams coming from the room. After ten minutes the door opened with a foul stench covering the room.

"Son of a bitch." Chris grabbed a pillow of the couch and smothered himself.

"I…g…ot…it." The blonde haired man showed the one-inch cylinder container covered in…

"Somebody wash that off and tell Han's we got the container and go get some damn air freshener."

* * *

 **Police Station**

"Get in there." The officer threw the black haired man into the cell. "You'll be questioned tomorrow.

"This is bullshit. I didn't even shoot anybody." The man looked around the cell noticing he was alone. "At least I have privacy in this cell."

"Yes you do." The henchmen turned around seeing the same person that had knocked him out and put him in this cell.

"Shadow. What the hell do you want?" The vigilante walked up to the criminal looking behind herself making sure none of the cops saw her.

"You're going to tell me where your hideout is or you can rot in prison. It's your choice."

"HEY FREEZE!" Shadow got behind the man not wanting to get shot by the three cops with guns.

"Your one crazy gal. So if I tell you were my gang is hidden then I get off scotch free." Anna took a moment and wondered if she could trust him.

"What's your name?"

"The name's Izak. Just get me out of here and I'll take you to the base."

"Well…well…well. If it isn't the criminal back to free more of her men." Weselton pushed back the three cops aiming his revolver at the pair. "You are under arrest and take off that mask."

"Not a chance." Anna stepped into the shadows with Izak causing the cops to open fire.

Shadow and Izak were already gone by the time she entered the shadow.

"Dammit." Weselton angrily pushed his way past the officers and into his office. "At least I came prepared.

The old man typed in the password on his computer showing a full map of the city with a red dot outside the Police Station.

 **Outside**

"How did you do that!" Izak looked down at the Police Station and gave it the finger.

"I absorb the darkness which allows me to become transparent, flying, and some extra strength. But if I'm in sunlight it drains my powers faster. But if I stay in the shadows I retain my powers. Enough of the History Lesson tell me where the hideout is." Shadow demanded grabbing Izak by the collar and holding him over the roof.

"Chill out. Fly us straight ahead." Anna put her arm around the man and flew into the sky becoming transparent along with Izak.

"Go right." Shadow took a right turn. "Okay once we pass the Burger King we need to head into the alleyway on left side of the first block."

After passing the Burger King the pair entered the alleyway reaching a dead-end. Izak hopped off Shadow's shoulder and touched the bricks on the wall in a specific order. The brick wall opened up slowly reveling a tunnel going down into the Unknown.

"Can I go now?" Shadow shook her head. "I didn't shoot anybody. My friends were in jail because our boss forced us to do this job. You might think we have a choice when it comes to crimes and murders but we don't. Please. Just let me go."

"Not until I capture your leader." Anna pushed Izak towards the stairs forcing him to continue.

As they got deeper a foul smell emerged causing the two to almost choke to death. Shadow activated her powers and turned the two of them invisible and flew down the tunnel finally seeing light. Once the pair were out of the tunnel Anna was shocked to see almost two-hundred henchmen roaming around the place.

"Do you see your boss?"

"I don't see him anywhere." Anna looked at Izak in confusion.

"Don't you mean 'she'?"

"You mean Ice Queen?" Shadow nodded. "She's not here either. Guess she's busy doing an assignment."

Anna looked at the large base again seeing a large training room on the left side in the middle was the hangout room and on the far right room were all their weapons. Lights were dimming allowing more darkness then light.

"Alright now I just have to call the police an-" Izak hit Shadow in the back of the head with a pole making her fall to the ground into a few crates catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry Shadow but I have to protect myself to." Izak jumped down to the ground and pulled out Anna's unconscious body. "I GOT HER!"

All the henchmen cheered and one member threw him a beer. Chase and Chris pushed past the crowd and helped their friend move Shadow into their prison. Once they threw Shadow into the room the trio stood beside the door and whispered to each other.

"Listen were getting out of this gang tonight." Izak looked into the cell still seeing Shadow's unconscious body.

"She busted you out of prison and forced you to reveal our location." Chris took off his hat and rubbed his bushy hair.

"Yeah."

"You are screwed. Once Hans or the Ice Bitch finds out then you're going to find yourself strung to a wall with guts hanging out."

"Not if she gets us out of here. Look I'm going to talk to her and keep a lookout for them." Izak's friends nodded as he entered the dark cell room. "Shadow."

The man shook the hero awake causing her to groan in annoyance and mutter "five more minutes".

"You're just a kid. I have respect for your actions but keep going down this path and you could end up dead." Shadow rubbed her eyes and stood up. "Listen I need you to get me and my friends out of here."

"You fucking hit me in the back of the head. You could have killed me!" Anna was about to grab Izak but he flipped the switch causing the entire room to be consumed in light.

"If my boss ever found out I helped you…he would kill my son." Anna widened her eyes. "Those two standing by the door are my friends and they got dragged into this because of my actions and now I won't them out."

"You could have told me your plan and not hit me on the back of my head." Anna rubbed her head again. "Why didn't you take off my mask?"

"Same reason I'm protecting my family. Loyalty. Now here's the plan." Izak kneeled down to Anna's height and whispered the plan.

* * *

Elsa used her ice powers and transformed into her suit while covering her face. Hans was pissed. Not only did she have to break into another Police Station and rescue more men but she had to hunt down the infamous Shadow. There was something off about the Vigilante on the roof She seemed young. Younger then herself which raised the question of who she was. But her body did look great.

' _I did not just say that.'_ Elsa blushed at her own thoughts as she neared the Station.

Taking a deep breath, the Queen walked into the Station calmly with everyone staring at her like she was a ghost. After three more seconds one Officer reached for his gun causing Elsa to retaliate and freeze his body entirely.

"OPEN FIRE!" The cops fired their guns at the woman but the bullets were stopped by her ice shield.

Elsa clenched her fists and raised them into the air causing her ice shield to explode covering the entire room with ice and snow. The alarm went off causing the doors to be sealed shut with a metal gate.

' _Why can't they ever put up a challenge?'_

The Ice Queen focused her energy and formed a giant ice behemoth. The creature let out a roar and smashed through the gates allowing Elsa to continue. Many Officers ran into the hallway and shot the ice monster but were swiped into the wall knocking them out. The behemoth charged into the door in front of them revealing the cells.

"That one." Elsa pointed to the cell holding her members. The behemoth snarled and ripped the cage open. "Wait? We're missing one."

"Yeah he got taken by Shadow. Apparently she kidnaped him so she could find our lair. Also the Chief was talking about tracking devices so we searched ourselves and found them." The henchmen pointed to the destroyed machines on the ground.

"SHIT!" Elsa cursed in frustration not liking the situation. "Hans I need you to tell all the members to move to the main base. Shadow may already be there. I'll deal with her myself."

* * *

 **Ice Queen Hideout**

Shadow walked out of the room with Izak behind her with a gun up to her back. Chase and Chris followed behind their friend getting stares from the others.

"Where do you think you're going?" A large man wearing spikey armor and holding a shotgun approached the group.

"Were moving the prisoner, Jafar." Izak tried walking Shadow in the other direction but the older man held the gun up to his head.

"No. Here's how it's going to go. We're going to wait for Hans and the Ice Queen to get back."

"I just got new orders from them. Soooo…if you don't mind." Izak tried moving again but was stopped by the clicking of the gun.

"Sorry the safety was on. You were arrested and you mysteriously escaped with the Shadow in your custody. Seems fucking suspicious. At first I thought it was for the attention but I saw the look in your eye and I knew you were hiding something. YOU TWO!"

Chase and Chris looked at Jafar in fear and looked to Izak and Shadow for help.

"Why don't you go hang out over at the armory and I'll accompany Mr. Izak and Ms. Shadow. It's not a choice." Jafar cocked the gun.

The doors to the tunnel exploded with flashbangs and smoke grenades going off.

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!" Many Officers walked into the lair and were instantly shot on sight.

"I fucking knew it." Before Jafar could kill Izak, Chase pulled out his pistol and shot the older man in the head killing him.

"RUN!" The group ran to the nearest exit while the members of the gang were fighting the police. "If we go right we can exit out into the mall."

Shadow grabbed onto everyone and turned them transparent and phased threw the walls and back up into the surface.

"Or we could just do that." Chase commented.

"I can't believe we escaped all that shit." Chris sat down on the dumpster thinking about the past few minutes.

Izak nodded in agreement but before he could say anything he was shot in the head. As his body fell to the ground the trio screamed in fear and got behind a dumpster. Weselton held his sniper rifle and frowned missing his prime target as the trio hid behind the dumpster.

"You can hide all you want but I will find you again."

* * *

Anna carried the two men on top of the nearest building and felt like throwing up. Chase and Chris began crying over the death of their friend but who killed him.

"Fuck man. Just god."

"What about his fucking son and wife? Olaf and Sarah are now prime targets." Chase pulled out his phone and dialed in a number. "Hello…yes it's me."

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way." Elsa flew onto the building with her ice powers and landed ten feet away from the trio. "I must say…the three of you have some courage for destroying our base and pissing me off."

"Get out of here. I can handle this Ice Bitch." Chase and Chris nodded running off leaving the two super powered girls alone.

"Time to finish what we started." Elsa covered her entire body into spikes with extra armor added on to it.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you like this chapter. If you think we're moving too fast in the plot, then your dead wrong. Next time we see the two fight against each other Also thank you for all the Favorites and Follow keep them up for more content and Elsa X Anna. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow vs. Ice Queen & A New Threat?**

* * *

Shadow and Ice Queen stared at each other for almost five minutes waiting for the other to make a move. Police sirens were heard from all over the city with gunfire going off every second. Explosions soon erupted causing Anna to look over at the destruction. Elsa aimed her finger at Shadow and shot an ice beam cutting the side of her face along with part of her mask.

"OW!" Anna rubbed the cut on her left check and felt the blood leaking out. "That wasn't fair."

"You looked away and I took the first hit." Elsa smiled under her mask seeing Anna angry.

Anna disappeared into the shadows putting the villain on guard waiting for the girl to strike. The blonde backed up and stood by the ledge of the roof where the moon shined it's light.

' _Dammit she just had to step into the light.'_

"Now I get it." Elsa produced a twenty-foot sized ball of ice and aimed it into a positon that would cast all the shadows away from her in a fifty-foot radius.

Anna cursed when the shadows vanished and she lost her transparent form. The vigilante charged at Elsa and dodged the oncoming ice blasts from her foe. Quickly she grabbed the grappling hook and shot it at the Ice Queens legs and pulled tight causing her to fall and crack her mask.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Anna asked sarcastically enraging Elsa.

"You. Little. BITCH!" Elsa slashed the wire of her legs and flew into the air charging up her powers.

"Oh no."

Anna jumped to the other roof barely dodging the large ice beam covering the building in a coat of ice and snow. Looking back again the Ice Queen was still in hot pursuit blasting each building she jumped to.

"You're going to regret crossing me and getting me in trouble."

"Has anybody ever told you to chill out?" Anna asked making Elsa angrier.

Luck seemed to be on the vigilante's side as she jumped into the alleyway which was covered in shadows. Elsa landed in the alleyway freezing everything in sight. After the entire area was covered in snow the villain took a deep breath and exhaled calming herself down.

"You missed me." Elsa narrowed her eyes hearing the voice behind her and attempted to do a swirl and kick the girl right in the face unfortunately she was to slow as the girl disappeared. "Missed again."

"What are you? Seven?" Elsa threw another punch at the girl but went through her body.

"Seriously do I look seven." Anna twirled around showing off her entire body making Elsa blush under the mask.

"You act like it." Anna dodged the oncoming punches and kicked the side of the Ice villains mask knocking off half of. "ENOUGH!"

Elsa grabbed onto Anna and flew up into the air until they were up to an airplanes view.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. You're going to drop me." Anna felt her entire body freeze up from the blonde's grip.

"That's the plan. Maybe next time you'll listen to my warning…oh right. You'll be dead." Elsa let go of Anna and watched as she fell. "Dammit."

The Ice Queen flew after Shadow and grabbed her hand but noticed the ice had melted off.

"Got you." Anna brought Elsa into a tight hug sending them both to the ground.

* * *

Chase and Chris sighed thinking about their dead best friend. Luckily they found a small Emu that was easy to hijack.

"Maybe some music will cheer us up." Chris began surfing the radio ignoring the warnings from the battle with the gangs.

"I don't know. He was such a great guy and he got us out of there. What are we going to say to his wife and kid?"

"Don't know but we'll think of something. We always think of something." Suddenly Sublime 'What I got' cam on. "You remember this song."

" _Early in the morning, risin' to the street_." Chris smirked at Chase wanting him to sing along.

" _Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet_ " Chase joined in on the singing.

 _Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong_

 _Got to find a reason why my money's all gone_

 _I got a dalmatian, and I can still get high_

 _I can play the guitar like a motherfucking riot_

 _Well, life is too short, so love the one you got_

 _'Cause you might get run over-_

Elsa and Anna crashed into the car interrupting their singing and causing them to smash into a nearby fire hydrant. Chase and Chris climbed out of the car and ran away from the two supernatural girls.

"Wow." Anna rolled off of the car's hood and began stretching. "I didn't think I was that strong."

"It was my ice shield that saved us. You better pray you'll be strong enough to handle this next-" Elsa brought a hand up to her face and realized the mask had broken off.

Anna looked at the blonde in a mixture of disbelief and shock. "Elsa?"

"What?" Elsa quickly formed her mask back on not wanting anybody else to see her unmasked.

"You go to Arendelle High. I've seen you in class." Anna put a hand to her mouth wishing she could shut up.

"Great. I really didn't want to have to kill you." Elsa put her right hand into the air and clenched it.

Giant stomping noises began to get closer to the two girls. Car alarms began to go off and people from around the corner of one building ran screaming in the other direction.

"SHADOW! You need to run!" Chase yelled opening a sewer gate and leading people into it along with Chris.

"Holy shit." Anna looked up seeing a giant seventy-five-foot behemoth ice monster heading towards her.

Elsa flew behind the beast and began controlling him like a puppet. Looking around Anna ran into the nearest shadow and disappeared. The behemoth stopped and turned to the building to its left and began firing ice sickles from its fingers.

"You can't hide from me. I can feel your temperature." Elsa made the behemoth slam his fist into the building sending it to the ground.

Anna exited the building and flew into the next one which was also taken down by the ice monster. Police cars drove up to the beast but some pulled away and ran away from it. The monster looked at Shadow running down the street and sprinted after her.

"You just had to open your mouth." Anna yelled to herself seeing the thing get closer.

"You're not hiding in the shadows anymore." Elsa made her beast blast hundreds of small ice orbs around the city erasing almost every shadow. "I warned you but you decided to ignore me."

"Okay let's see what I can use." Anna looked at her utility belt and looked for the right gadget.

' _What if I…'_ Anna looked at the nearby building on her right and got an idea.

Shadow pulled out her grappling hook and fired it at the fire escape pulling it down. As Anna climbed up the ladder ice sickles began firing rapidly at her from the ice monster. Once she was on top of the building she climbed up the water tower and was face to face with Elsa.

"Here goes everything." Anna pulled out five smoke bombs and threw them causing black smoke to appear.

Once the smoke cleared Anna was gone making Elsa curse in frustration. Until Anna appeared in in front of her with a sharp kick to the stomach sending her off the beast and into the building. The brunette watched as the ice lights Elsa had created were dispersing as well as the creature she was on top of.

' _Better check up on her.'_

Anna's powers returned allowing her to become transparent and fly down into the building. As she entered the building hundreds of cop cars stopped near the building led by Weselton.

"Those two are deadly and need to be taken down. Give them three minutes and if they don't surrender then kill them." The Interrogation officer nodded holding up the microphone ready to convince the girls to come out.

Anna landed to the floor and smelled chocolate around her. She was inside a chocolate factory. Elsa laid on the floor holding her leg in pain.

"Elsa or Ice Queen. You are under arrest and have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. If you cannot hire an attorney, then one will be appointed to you." Anna pulled a pair of handcuffs but froze seeing the blonde girl's leg in bad shape. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay…I HAVE A BROKEN FUCKING LEG!" Elsa screeched trying to keep the tears inside.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP IN THRITY SECONDS OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO OPEN FIRE!" The Interrogator waited another thirty seconds and sighed.

"I'm going to hate myself for this." Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulder and helped carry the girl into the nearest shadow.

The police aimed their rifles at the building and began firing their rounds. One bullet hit the gas pump causing the entire place to explode.

"Send a team in there to recover the bodies." The swat team nodded and entered the building looking for the criminal's.

* * *

Anna and Elsa looked down at the burning building and sighed with relief.

"I guess I owe you one." Anna shook her head and placed the blonde onto the ground checking her leg.

"No shit. You almost killed me…five times today."

"So…which class did you see me in?" Anna looked at Elsa in confusion. "You said you saw me in class at Arendelle."

"I already gave you enough information. Mind telling me more about your boss, Hans." Elsa let out a gasp. "That's right I did some investigating and discovered who the mastermind is?"

"Great. So I guess you're going to turn him over to the police."

"Absolutely." Anna crossed her arms thinking about how she would accomplish that.

"I'm sorry." Elsa placed her hands up into the air causing a cloud of show to cover both the teens.

Once the snow smoke cleared Elsa had disappeared leaving Anna alone on the roof.

"Should have seen that coming." Anna jumped into the shadows flying back home.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

Darkness. That's all I see. My eyes are hurting just to open. My ears are ringing like crazy. My head hurts like a fucking bull. Light. I see light. My eyes open and the bright light almost blinds me instantly.

"Awake I see. Did you see god while you were dead?" A man with brown hair with sideburns was shown on my left.

God? A fictional being for hope or bullshit. What question was that? Who is he?

"God. Is. Dead." My voice is weak and deep.

"A least your still alive." The teen walks to a strange button and presses it.

The table lifts up making me stand up straight and see my muscular body. Long black streaks of my hair come down to my eyes. I must be a hippie.

"You're lucky to be alive. My name is Hans. Do you remember anything?" The man asks in a sympathetic tone.

"No. Who am I?" I ask desperately.

"Your name is Izak. Your family was tragically killed." I gasp in shock.

"I have a family?"

"A son named Olaf. A wife named Sarah." Hans holds a picture up to me showing my family and me happy in front of a house.

"What happened to them?" I feel rage boiling from inside of me.

"They were killed by the vigilante called Shadow." The man holds a picture of the women in the costume. "She shot you in the head and left you to die."

"No." A clench my fists causing the restraints to break off. Memories of my family flash into my mind. "THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!"

My body starts growing and getting stronger my rage gets out of control. The entire building room starts shaking at my power.

"If you join me…I'll make sure they have been punished." Hans held his hand out for me.

"Anything you want." I take his hand and shake it.

"Excellent." My helper smirks in delight but I don't care. I want that girl to suffer for killing my family.

* * *

 **Arendelle High**

"Good job Anna. Your actually on time for class." The teacher said sarcastically.

The brunette rolls her eyes and sits at her desk until the bell rings. All the students show up for class…except for Elsa. After ten minutes of the class the blonde teen finally arrives but with crutches and a broken leg.

"What happened to you, Ms. Snow?" The teacher said with worry in her voice.

"Had a car accident from last night." Elsa limped over to her desk and set the crutches aside sitting in her desk.

*COUGH*

Anna accidently let out a cough getting Elsa's attention. But when the blonde looked at the brunette's face she instantly forward. Anna looked at the popular in confusion and brushed the cut Elsa had given her.

' _Oh no.'_

' _That…LOSER…is…_

"SHADOW!" Elsa stood up from her desk pointing her finger at Anna getting everyone's attention.

* * *

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry if your reviews are not showing up. Blame the site from acting up. Favorite and Follow. Also REVIEW those give me the passion to write the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**From Bad to Worse**

* * *

Anna looked around the classroom trying to find a way out of this situation. Elsa had just screamed out her alter ego and got the attention of everyone in this classroom. Suddenly the brunette got an idea.

"Well duh. Everyone has a shadow." The entire class burst out laughing with Cinderella and Rapunzel snickering at the joke.

"You are so DEAD!" Elsa grabbed one of her crutches and threw it Anna but missed and broke a window.

"Elsa ENOUGH! You will have detention with me for the next two months." The teacher picked up calling for someone at the front office. "Head down to the Principal's office immediately." The blonde continued to glare at Anna as she exited the room.

 **Lunch Time**

"Elsa is the infamous Ice Queen leader!" Kristoff yelled out loud.

"Keep it down. I don't want people hearing this."

"Why don't we just tell the police this information?"

"Then they would find out I'm Shadow. Listen if she goes down then I go down. She knows who I am." Anna showed Kristoff the cut Elsa had given her.

"That explains her shitty attitude. So what are you going to do now?"

Before Anna could say anything a car slammed into the side of the School. Chase and Chris dragged themselves out of the wreckage looking like hell. A giant red snake soon appeared the two men.

" _ **Had enough."**_ The snake hissed slapping them into the wall with his tail.

"Jafar." Chase backed away from the giant reptile looking for an escape route. "I didn't mean to shoot you in the head. Plus, shouldn't you be after Aladdin. I hear he still hasn't paid you off."

" _ **YOU KILLED ME!"**_ Jafar moved in to bite the blonde man but missed and got his fangs stuck in the wall.

"Um…Anna shouldn't we…" Kristoff looked to his right to see Anna gone. "Right. Maybe I should run for help."

Chris pulled an assault rifle from out of the backseat of the car and began shooting at the red snake. Chase pulled out a dagger and stabbed the beast. Jafar closed his eyes and reverted back into his human form freeing himself from the wall.

"Fuck." Chase ran into the school followed by Chris.

"Fools." Jafar pulled out his staff and slammed it into the ground turning himself into a red mist and pursued the men.

"The one time we try and do something normal something always has to happen." Chris commented looking back at the red mist gaining on them.

"At least we don't have boring lives." Chase pulled out a pistol and shot at the sprinkler's.

Water poured down causing Jafar to revert back into his snake form. The two ran into the gym and closed the doors behind them. The red snake slammed into the doors causing them to crack.

"Can't I do my job without having to meet you two every time there's trouble." Shadow fazed herself into the gym scaring the ex-gang members.

"I thought you only appeared at night. Unless you're a High School…teacher!"

"You're a teacher. When Olaf comes to this school can you give him so slack." Chase chimed in.

"I'm not a teacher. I just so happened to be patrolling this area until I saw you idiots speeding down the road with a snake chasing you." Shadow looked at Jafar slamming his head into the doors causing the wood to chip.

"Well, well…well. If it isn't the two traitors and the Super Heroin, Anna." Elsa burst through the roof in Ice armor limping from her broken leg.

"Who the hell is Anna?" Chris asked looking at Shadow.

"Dumbass. I think it's her." Chase pointed to the vigilante.

" _ **FINALLY!"**_ Jafar broke through the doors and wrapped his tail around the two men and squeezed.

"Let them go!" Anna picked up the assault rifle on the ground and shot out the lights surrounding everyone into darkness.

Anna turned transparent and punched Jafar in the face sending him into the bleachers. Chase and Chris huddled into a corner not wanting to be spotted by the crazed man.

" _ **I can see in the dark."**_ Jafar scanned the room looking for his prey.

Slithering across the room he found them. Jumping into the air Jafar sunk his teeth into the person's flesh but instead of blood it was ice which was known freezing up his body.

"DAMMIT! Jafar you're an idiot. You almost bit my head." Elsa melted her mask and took a deep breath.

*SNAP*

The emergency lights in the gym flashed on revealing Anna holding her phone at Elsa's unmasked face. Jafar had been frozen solid only a few feet away from biting off her head.

"Holy crap. The Ice Queen is…some blonde chick with blue eyes." Elsa blushed at Chase's comment and covered up her face.

"She does act like a Nazi sometimes." Chris walked up to the frozen Jafar and tapped the ice.

"I have you on tape, Elsa. So know if you reveal my secret identity then I'll reveal this to the whole world." Anna held out her phone which was instantly frozen by Elsa. "Nice try. I sent it to Kristoff…SHIT!"

"You really need to shut up sometimes. Whatever Hans will be happy to see these two again." Elsa fired an ice beam freezing the two men against the wall.

"I have a few questions for them." Shadow walked up to the ex-gang members. "What was so important at that gas station you were robbing?"

Chase and Chris looked at each other and nodded.

"The family was hiding a secret thermos holding something unnatural. It may be connected to what's happened to Jafar over there." Chris looked at the red snake and shivered.

"Just so you know. We sent him to capture, not kill. Hans is a little pissed that you decided to abandon the gang but if you help him with this one assignment then you'll be forgiven for your treachery."

"After what happened to our friend Izak. We'll never join him." Chase's entire body began sweating and the ice began melting. "One more thing. When I swallowed the canister I was exposed to some of the effects. FLAME ON!"

Fire surrounded the teen breaking the ice that was trapping them. Chase gapped Chris with one arm and flew out of the building leaving a trail of fire behind them.

"DAMMIT!" Elsa picked up Jafar and threw him out the roof hoping to hit them.

"Well at least I know where to start." Anna jumped into the shadows disappearing.

Elsa sighed and ice surfed to the hole in the roof and flew back to her mansion. Once she landed in the garden the blonde dissolved the ice and limped into the empty house grabbing some food. On the fridge there was a note.

 _Elsa_

 _On a business trip. Take care of the house while were gone._

"You've been gone for almost five years. So why not." Elsa crumpled up the note and checked her phone and saw a text from Han's saying he wanted to meet her immediately.

* * *

"Listen we-" Chris was wacked in the head by a frying pan.

The woman behind the counter started swinging at Chase scared for her life.

"You are not robbing me again." The woman pulled out a shotgun aiming it at his head.

"It's okay. There with me." Shadow fazed into the building taking the shotgun. "Listen I know about the canister they stole."

"Oh lord. I knew I couldn't keep the truth hidden forever." The woman pressed a button on the counter revealing a hidden staircase beside her. "Follow me."

The trio walked down into the staircase revealing a secret lab. Chase conjured up some fire in his hand to navigate the darkness.

"What the hell!" Anna looked at the medical table along with all the strange technology.

"What they stole." The woman pointed to Chase and Chris. "Was worth almost sixty years of hard work. All I wanted was for the entire world to be safe. I created a gene that would give the person special powers. This man has the power of fire. He's the only one that can stop the Ice Queen leader." The woman pressed a button on the computer showing many charts and files on a hologram.

"This is what Han's was after. We were lucky she was carrying the actual thing." Chris looked at the files in shock.

"How did you get your powers Shadow?" Chase asked shooting a fireball at the wall.

"I don't want to talk about it." Anna looked the charts for anything useful.

"Wait. Does this also revive the dead?" The woman nodded.

"In fact I have also helped this man survive. His name is Logan. He has the power to heal any wound and has a strong metal bonded with his bones." The woman pressed a button the wall revealing a giant glass tube with a long black haired man asleep looking peaceful. "He's been asleep for a long time and I don't know when he will wake up again."

"That's how Jafar survived and was able to transform." Chris grabbed the computer and held onto Chase. "Fly us out of here."

"Right." Chase transformed and flew out of the lab with the computer and his friend.

"Shadow. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Your welcome." Anna jumped into the shadows and followed after the super-powered Chase.

* * *

 **Ice Queen Main Base**

Han's stood in front of the red snowflake symbol looking at the army of soldiers wearing white battle armor. Izak stood by his right side with Elsa standing by his left.

"Today is the day we take over this city. After almost two years of service it has finally paid off." Han's held up the canister. "This contains the power of a god. Unfortunately, are enemies have also gained this power. Chase, one of the traitors has gained the power of fire. This mysterious girl named Shadow, has the power to temporally transform into a ghost with super strength." Han's lifted his hand causing the metal crate to drop in front of him. "These weapons are like Kryptonite to them. Bring them to me alive and you shall have the powers of the god. Today we take over the entire city."

The gang members now soldiers cheered and grabbed the weapons. Elsa looked at Han's nervously and to Izak who looked completely calm.

"Shall I…" Hans nodded walking off the platform and heading into the back room.

Elsa exited the base and was deep in thought about what was going to happen. As she was about to fly off a fist clenched her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"I do not enjoy this. Hans wants you to realize the consequences when you fail him." Izak let Anna go and looked down at the ground. "You're lucky I volunteered instead of himself. Let's go."

Izak jumped off the roof and onto the ground causing a huge shock wave to damage anything in his path. Elsa sighed and conjured up a fifty-foot ice behemoth joining in the destruction.

* * *

 **Anna's House**

"You're the only one that lives here." Chris looked around the small room and started connecting the computer.

"Yeah it's free until I'm eighteen or if I'm still in High School." Anna turned the TV but instead of a regular channel it was an Emergency Broadcast System.

Once the computer was active it began printing out pages of the formula for Chase's powers.

"I'm a little upset I didn't get telekinesis." Chase created a ball of flame and began juggling.

"Looks like half of New York is under attack. Chase put on a mask or something. We need to control this."

"Sure thing Shadow." Chase grabbed a red ski mask and put it over his head. "Chris you coming with u?"

"No. I'm going to gather the ingredients for this formula and hope I can make enough to fight off this damn gang. Plus, I'll only get in the way."

Chase nodded and grabbed Anna's arms and flew her out the window towards the chaos. After five minutes of flying the two stopped and landed on a roof looking at all the innocent people running away from the people with guns.

"Jesus. How the hell are we going to take them all out without getting ourselves shot."

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Chase shrugged. "Okay first we take away all the guns and then…that's all I got."

"About time you showed your face." Izak cracked his knuckles and put on some brass knuckles.

"IZAK! What the fuck happened to you?" Chase looked at the long haired man with his buff body.

"You're with this girl." Izak pointed to Anna.

"Yeah…don't you remember? You helped us escape…" Izak got closer to his friend making Chase shut up.

Without warning Izak backhanded Chase off the roof and looked at Anna with malice in his eyes.

"Time to die…Shadow." Izak charged at the brunette but wasn't fast enough to grab her as she entered the shadows.

Chase transformed into his fire form and blasted Izak's feet. One blast his right foot severely burning his pinkie toe.

"YOU SHOT MY TOE! **COME HERE**!" Izak grabbed Chase by the throat and punched the right side of his cheek knocking him out instantly.

Shadow uppercutted the long haired man in the face but did no damage. She responded by kicking his chest a few times.

"What the hell?" Anna muttered getting tired of punching him.

"You're not finishing the job." Izak kicked Anna into the transformer breaking it on impact.

Anna tried getting up off the ground and turning transparent but the transformer had caught on fire catching her in the light. Izak grabbed the vigilante by the neck and started strangling her but was hit by an ice blast freezing up his hands.

"Hans said he wanted her alive." Elsa walked up to the two and crossed her arms.

"Very well…" The blonde melted the ice on Izak allowing him to grab Anna. "I won't kill you. You killed my family and broke me."

"What…I…didn't…" Anna was interrupted when he lifted her above his head and brought up his knee.

"I. Will. **BREAK YOU**!" Izak slammed Anna's back onto his knee causing her to scream in pain. "Done."

Anna passed out on the ground from the pain satisfying the strong villain.

"Nice work. She could be dead now you idiot!" Elsa picked up the vigilante.

"Just keep her locked up in your mansion. Hans is busy at the moment." Izak jumped back down onto the ground and walked towards Chase's motionless body.

" **FLAME ON**!" Chase blasted Izak in the face and flew into the sky disappearing.

* * *

 **AN: Now we got some Elsanna in the next chapter. Smut may be added in the next few chapters so get ready for that. Also since Marvel and Star Wars are now Disney and the Disney Universe is connected we may see familiar characters.** **PEACE and thx for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped & Disabled**

 **The SMUT has been BOLDDED! In case you don't want to read it.**

* * *

Anna opened her eyes to find herself under a cover of blankets. Had it been a dream or just a nightmare. Once the brunette pushed the covers off of her the first thing she noticed was that the entire room was colored ice blue and looked nothing like her room. Her back ached when she sat up forcing her to lay back down. When Anna rubbed her neck she felt a metal.

"What the hell?" Anna looked over at the counter and saw a small mirror. After reaching for the mirror she dropped it in shock.

Red. It was red. But that wasn't the shocking part, she had a collar around her neck with her powers failing to work. Panicking the redhead rolled out of bed but screamed in pain when she landed on her back.

"Nope…not a dream…fuck." Anna tried moving her legs but couldn't feel them.

Using some of her strength she crawled towards the door and took a breath looking up at the door knob. Reaching her hand to the door knob she twisted but clicked. Of course it was locked, why leave her in a room with an unlocked door. Footsteps were heard coming down the hall and getting closer to the door. Anna acted quickly and crawled herself under the bed. The door opened to reveal Elsa.

"I know you're under the bed, Anna. Come out before I turn the temperature down to negative eighty degrees." Elsa lifted up her hands ready to freeze the teen but stopped when Anna crawled out from under the bed.

"Happy."

"Very. I can't believe you're already awake. The doctor said you'd be in a coma for a week." Elsa froze the ground under Anna and lifted her off the ground and into the bed.

"What happened and why can't I feel my legs!" Anna tried wiggling her toes but failed to move them.

"Your friend, Izak. Hans lied and said you killed his family. You're lucky I was there to save you."

"What about my legs?"

"They said your spine was severely damaged and could take months before you can walk again." Elsa crossed her arms and sat on the edge of the bed. "How long have you been Shadow?"

"A few months."

"When did you discover your powers?" Anna looked away from the blonde not wanting to answer. "Okay…I guess I can ask you another time. Are you hungry?"

Anna stayed silent making Elsa sigh and shut the door behind her. Trapped. She was trapped without her powers and her legs weren't working. Did Hans know who she was? Everything was going downhill. Anna looked over at the window and had a nice view of the city in the distance. Puffs of smoke were seen in the distance along with little specs of orange lights. Probably the war against the city and the Ice Queen gang.

"It's a nice view. Isn't it." Elsa placed the plate on the nightstand and hastily walked out of the room before Anna could thank her.

One-third of the food was Mac & Cheese and the other was chocolate cake. Anna felt herself drooling seeing the chocolate. She began to wonder if Elsa liked chocolate too.

* * *

 **Gas Station-Two Days Earlier**

"In here!" Fifteen gang members entered the building searching for the woman.

After a few minutes of searching one man found the hidden button and pressed it revealing the secret lab. Using hand signals the gang members entered the secret facility and spot the lady on the computer.

"HEY LADY! The boss wants a word with you." The leader of the group approached the woman holding a shotgun up to her head.

The woman quickly surrendered and was tied up by the members. Once tied up the group opened fire on the man in the tanks causing the glass to break and realizing the water inside. The man laid motionless on the ground with bullet holes all over his body.

"Nice work. Grab the woman and let's go!" The others nodded but paled and stopped. "WHAT!"

"Hey bub." Three metal claws erupted from the man's stomach.

The leader collapsed to the floor, dead. The rest of the member opened fire on the man but his wounds kept healing and the bullets didn't seem to faze him. Brining out his claws again Logan sliced up the members near him while the others ran for their lives.

"Thank god. I thought you were dead for a second, James."

"How'd you know my name darling?" Logan untied the woman and sniffed her.

"You must have gotten amnesia from the attack."

"I must have because your sent is familiar."

"Listen we need to find Anna an-" The woman was shot in the back by the dying gang leader. "Logan…find…the girl. Please…"

The woman died in his arms feeling the rage take over Logan walked over to the dying man and slammed his foot down onto his neck, snapping it.

"I need to borrow your clothes." Logan grabbed the nearest dead gang member and took his clothes.

Putting on the white muscle shirt and blue jeans, Logan walked up the stairs and grabbed a razor. Walking over to the mirror in the bathroom the man shaved his beard and mustache but left the sideburns. He looked at his dog tags and sighed.

"Time to get back into the game. Wolverine." He said to himself. "I guess I better find that girl…Anna."

" **FLAME ON**!" Chase blasted Izak in the face and flew off into the sky.

Wolverine shook his head and walked down the street following the scent. The entire city was in chaos, police were dead everywhere, buildings burning, and even worse…the liquor was missing in each bar Logan visited.

"I wish you were here, Rogue."

Wolverine walked down the streets and noticed three giant robots shooting every criminal in sight with their beams. Thinking on his feet he noticed an abandoned motorcycle in the middle of the street and started the engine riding off into the distance.

* * *

 **Anna's House-Two Days Earlier**

"Anna?" Kristoff entered the apartment looking around for his friend. "Must be saving the city."

Walking into the kitchen he spotted a man in his twenty's, African American with short black hair digging into the fridge.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris looked at Kristoff in shock. "Wait. You're that guy the snake was after."

"Bingo. Trying to save the city from certain doom." Chris walked past Kristoff and poured the chemicals together causing a red and black goo to form.

"What the hell did you make?"

"I have no idea. It's some kind of Symbiote." The red goo slammed itself against the glass causing it to crack. "Fuck that."

Picking up the glass vial he threw it out the window and watched it shatter and the goo going into the sewers.

"What's this?" Kristoff picked up the syringe with orange liquid and examined it.

"That's the super-powered gene. It gave me this power." Chris shot a hole into the door revealing the outside and shot another hole at the floor. He jumped into the portal on the floor and appeared at the one in the door. "It's like Portal…scratch that. It is Portal except I don't need the guns."

"That is so awesome. Let's see what I get." Kristoff injected the liquid into his arm and felt the powers entering his system.

A few seconds later he shrunk to the size of an ant and then grew until his head bumped the ceiling. The two laughed and did a fist pump. Chase flew into the apartment with the right side of his cheek having a giant I on it.

"Anna's been kidnapped by Elsa."

* * *

Anna finished her dinner and sat in the room quickly growing bored. After what seemed like forever Elsa came back into the room and grabbed the plate and left but returned shortly with a wheelchair.

"The collar will shock you if you try to escape. Don't make me regret this." Elsa wheeled the chair next to Anna's bed and left the room with the door open.

Not wanting to die of boredom the redhead rolled into the wheelchair and wheeled out of the room. As she strolled down the hallway expensive paintings and items filled the hall. Perks of being in a mansion. You have to buy everything in the entire world. Once she made it into the living room she noticed the paper on the kitchen table and picked it up.

 _ **Sentinels save the City:**_

The article showed giant robots on the cover and Weselton shaking hands with a short person. Not only had the machines stopped the gang members but they also killed them on sight. Of course the public started commenting on the machines actions but others said this needed to be done. Anna threw the article on the floor in anger.

"Yeah it hurt us pretty bad. Lost a lot of people and they did surrender. Hans didn't take the news well and now he's gone into hiding with a few members. He doesn't know who you are yet." Elsa walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat.

"Where are your parents? I've seen some pictures."

"There on a business trip. For five years they've been busy leaving me alone. There the reason I'm stuck with Hans. I started hanging out with him and his friends and then one day my powers had awoken and when he saw what I could do…Two years later and here I am." Elsa looked at the counter sadly.

"Life sucks."

"Yeah it does. Listen I know I've been a bitch at school and I'm sorry for everything. It just sucks when your parents are never around and you have to take advice from some jackass." Elsa pulled out her phone and texted her friends.

"Wait, are you apologizing to me? Elsa Snow is apologizing to me."

"Don't get used to it. I'm heading to bed, try not to make too much noise while I'm sleeping." Elsa walked out of the room and into her bedroom falling asleep quickly.

"Whatever. At least I get a small vacation." Anna wheeled up to the couch and jumped onto the furniture reaching for the remote.

* * *

 **Anna was so thankful that Elsa knew what she was doing and how to proceed. As they entered her bedroom Elsa took Anna in her arms and once again kissed her, slowly at first, then going deeper and deeper until Anna felt like her knees would buckle from the arousal she was feeling. Elsa felt as if Anna was faltering, without breaking the kiss, Elsa picked Anna up and guided her legs so they would be wrapped around her. Elsa's strength and beauty continued to amaze Anna. Both of their tongues slowly dueled and danced in a circular motion as Anna gasped for air and sucked down her delicious saliva. Anna's spread pussy rubbing against Elsa's stomach driving her crazy with the friction.**

 **Elsa broke the kiss and Anna was almost relieved to gulp some air, but she continued her attack by slowly moving the tip of her tongue up and down the inside of Anna's ear, while breathing warm intoxicating air. Then she moved her tongue into the center hole of Anna's ear causing her to shriek, "Oh my God!" She never felt anything so incredible.**

 **She nipped and bit at Anna's earlobe, continuing to bathe her whole ear with her talented tongue, then Elsa slowly moved to her neck, taking gentle bites and sucking on Anna's sensitive flesh. She was writhing, closed eyed and swaying under her assault, and had to taste her delicious flesh once again, so Anna tried to follow her lead as closely as she could. Anna explored Elsa's ear with moist hungry lips, tongue and teeth, in awe of my newly found intoxicating behavior.**

 **She was losing all control as she licked and bit her neck, perhaps a little too roughly, but was thrilled when she heard her sigh "Oh yeah Anna. Anna explored Elsa's ear with moist hungry lips, tongue and teeth, in awe of my newly found intoxicating behavior. She was losing all control as she licked and bit her neck, perhaps a little too roughly, but was thrilled when she heard her sigh "Oh FUCK! ANNA! I'm wet."**

* * *

Elsa screamed and fell out of bed breathing hard and sweating. Never in all her life had she ever had a dream like that. Not even with the guys she liked at school not once had they ever entered her dreams in such an erotic way. Was she physically attracted to girls if so why had it been Anna.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Elsa sighed and opened the door to reveal Anna.

"Hey I heard you scream and…why are yo-" Elsa slammed the door shut in her face. "Fine. I was just trying to help."

Elsa looked down at her pants and saw that they were wet. Along with her sheets.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

* * *

 **AN: PLEASE! Give me your honest opinion on the Smut Scene. Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for all the support.**


End file.
